Mu Studio's Trailers
by Mumei Mu
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories in form of trailers! It can be anything from normal to crossover story! Any trailers you see in this story will may turn into a story or not, depending on how it turn out. Are you ready for the sneak peek?
1. Terror Man

**Welcome to Mu Studio's Trailers! A collection of one-shot stories in form of trailers! It can be anything from normal to crossover story! Any trailers you see in this story will may turn into a story or not, depending on how it turn out.**

 **How does it work? It really depends on the readers and myself. If it is popular with the readers, there will be a good chance to turn into a story. If I like it myself, it will become a story.**

 **Why am I doing that? Because I have so many ideas and I want to see everyone's options on these…Plus, it would be good idea to get them out of my head and to see if it look better on paper.**

 **Spoilers? Well, some scenes you see may will be tossed out or changed completed so it's possible that any certain stories will be different from the trailers.**

 **The common layout of MST: In the top AN, you will see Fanfic category and title. In the bottom AN, you will see the summary and some infos.**

 **Anyway, it's time for first trailer!**

 **Fanfic: Urban Rivals**

 **Title: Terror Man**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story at all.**

* * *

A seven year old boy stares at two framed pictures with a sad expression as dozens of people speak to him or to each other and he just ignores them. "What happened to them was a tragedy." A woman whispered to another woman, "They said that some Junkz hooligans got out of control with a bunch of freaks and they got in middle of it."

"What's going to happen to this poor thing?" The second woman whispered back.

"Who know?" The first woman whispered, "They may put him in a system or someone will take him in…" They never notice that the boy was clenching his hands into fists.

On the other side of the room, a little girl in green dress with light blond hair stare at the boy but she didn't make a move at all when the boy walk away from the mourners.

* * *

A young man walks into the offices and he look around with a box in his hands before a grimy man in trench coat walk up to him. "You the new rookie?" The grimy man pointed at the young man, "The one that transferred in from D.C?"

"Yeah." The young man stuck his hand out, "Blake. Everybody call me Blake."

"Robin." The grimy man just turned away from him with a sniffle, "Your desk is over there. Welcome to Sentinel."

"…Nice to meet you too." Blake muttered.

* * *

"Blake?" The young man lifted his head up to see a blonde woman in green dress as she stared at him with a soft gasp, "Is that you?"

"Nellie?" Blake blinked and a bulky detective lean closer to him.

"You know this evil Upper?" The detective whispered with widened eyes.

"She's an old friend…" The young man replied with a wide smile and the detective just shakes his head in disbelief.

* * *

"Do you know what one thing no one realizes about that so-called turf war?" A masked man sits on the edge of the rooftop, watching over the city.

"W-Who the fuck are you?!" A businessman clenched his bleeding shoulder with a heavy pant, lying on the ground.

"That is not a turf war anymore, it is a full-blown war." The masked man turned his head slightly to reveal a gasmask with red lens as he lift a button up in his right hand, "And unlike these clans, I will personally end this war all by myself." He pushed the button before six large explosives explode all over the city to the businessman's horror, "Even if it requires an extreme method."

"Oh my god, what have you done?!" The businessman cried out.

"And to answer your first question…" The masked man stood up as he pulled a silenced handgun, "I am…"

* * *

"PULL OVER, BASTARD!" A policeman screamed from the police car and the masked man glance over his shoulder as he weaves through the heavy traffic on a black motorcycle. "PULL OVER OR I'LL FUCKING SHOOT YOU!"

"The suspect is fleeing on the bike, what appear to be Kawasaki Ninja model!" The second cop barked into the radio, "We need roadblock and a helicopter! The suspect is…"

* * *

"I am Terror Man." The masked man spoke on the screen as the crowd watches on, "And I declare a war on your city. In five days, I will release the utter destruction upon this city in a way that you all can't forget. It will be pure chaos and there is nothing you can do to stop it…Until the so-called clans meet my demands and that is…"

* * *

"What did you said?" The bulky detective turned to a new man with widened eyes.

"Um, I'm the new guy from D.C." The man answered confusingly.

"T-Then…" The bulky detective stuttered, looking at the other policemen in shock.

* * *

Terror Man lies on the demolished ground with a groan as he looks up at something, "Aw, bloody hell. Out of all monsters, I get you." A giant green claw stomps down, two nails between the masked man, and a giant fanged mouth roar into his face with a snarl. "Yeah, lucky me."

* * *

"The war ends now." The eerie voice spoke, "So say I…"

* * *

 **Terror Man**

* * *

 **Summary:** **The Clint City has got used to the endless turf war between clans and countless unique characters but it will never be same when a man returns to his hometown with a mission. He is the most dangerous man and he is…Terror Man!**

 **Pairing: OCxNellie or unknown.**

 **This story have been sitting around in my head for a long time since I play Urban Rivals and I think it will be pretty hard because there are over thousands character and counting. We'll see how it turn out if I want to do it or if it's popular with the readers, who know?**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	2. DOA: Unleash The Beast

**Here is the second trailer of MST!**

 **Fanfic: NarutoxDead-or-Alive**

 **Title: Unleash the Beast**

 **Now it's time for UTB trailer!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story at all.**

* * *

A lean muscular blonde slumps over with a deep growl, staring at the unseen person like a predator and his eyes have slit pupils.

* * *

A muscular Chinese man look up at the forest with a scowl, glancing across the covered branches and he glance behind to see two girls listen to a nervous skinny man as he gesture at the wildlife animatedly. "He said he don't want to go there." The long-haired Chinese woman spoke, "Something about a monster."

The Chinese man was about say something but a fleeting shadow catch his attention and he turn his head around to see something as it leap out of the leaves with a snarling roar.

* * *

A claw swipe down from above and five red streaks follow its path before another claw swipe from below, another five red streaks form in its path.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to…" A pudgy man in tuxedo announced to the cheering audience in the middle of the large ring with a microphone in his hand before he throw his free hand at the east corridor, "UNLEASH THE BEAST!" A savage roar can be heard from the corridor, "He knows no fear! He is unstoppable! Bloodthirsty! Predator! The king of jungle! I give you the real-life Tarzan, he is…" A foot steps out from the shadow with a stomp, following by jingling chains.

* * *

The blonde snarl with his opening mouth as if he was going to chomp down on something with his revealing fangs and he charge toward the unseen person.

* * *

"Wait, wait, calm down…" A brunette teenager held her hands up at the hunched blonde as the blonde growl at her angrily, slowly circling around her. "It's okay, it's okay…You're safe, safe…"

"Hitomi." A brown-haired Japanese man stepped forward with a hiss, caused the blonde sharply turn his head to the man with a snarl and the teenager quickly hold her hand out at him as if she was telling him to stay back as she keep her eyes on the blonde.

"Look at me." The teenager whispered softly and the blonde turn back to her with another snarl.

* * *

The blonde move around, swiping wildly at the unseen person and he stops in a hunch over stance with his claws up in guard.

* * *

"A beast, you?" A bulky wrestler warmed himself up with swinging arms as he smirked at the growling blonde, "Then I'm the hunter! I'm gonna bag and tag you!"

"Oh god…" A busty blonde pitched the bridge of her nose annoyingly from the sideline.

* * *

"Welcome to…" The announcer took a deep breath as the audience cheered from everywhere with flashing lights, "Sixth Dead or Alive Tournament! Are you ready?!"

* * *

"CATCH HIM!" The armored man shouted at the gunmen as they swarm into the area, "HE WANT HIM ALIVE!" Many barrels aim at the roaring blonde with his back against the wall, his eyes scan everything in sight.

* * *

"Don't you see it's useless!" A French woman shouted at the Japanese teenager as she pointed at the feral blonde, who was pacing around in the enclosed room. "He's way past the point! You can't tame this beast!"

"No, it's not!" The teenager looked up at her with a determined expression, "I believe I can make him become human again! He can understand me, Jann and Hitomi!"

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you…" The French woman rubbed her forehead.

* * *

"NO!" The brunette teenager cried out in horror as several gunmen threw chains at the roaring blonde before they bring him down with a thud and she attempt to run over but the masked man hold her back behind the corner. "LET ME GO! I GOTTA SAVE HIM…"

"I'm sorry!" The masked man whispered hastily, "We can't do anything right now until you want us to get…"

"NO!" The teenager cried, "NARUTO!"

The blonde give out a savage roar and he pull his arms in closer, dragging the struggling gunmen across the ground with an amazing strength before a gunman club him with the butt of his rifle.

* * *

 **DOA: Unleash The Beast!**

* * *

 **Summary: As the sixth tournament draw closer, they will unexpectedly gain a new challenger that hail from the wildlife! How will the fighters deal with a feral brawler that fights like a predator?**

 **Feral Naruto.**

 **Pairing: unknown**

 **I really think it's interesting to have a feral Naruto in DOA, it's like a Kyuubied-Naruto but without charka. We'll see how it will turn out if it's popular with the readers or not.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	3. Find Your True LoveS

**Here is the third trailer of MST!**

 **Fanfic: Fairly Oddparents x X-overs**

 **Title: Find Your True LoveS**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story at all.**

* * *

 _Always remember the golden rule…_

* * *

Timmy walks through the school hallway dejectedly, he tried to ask Trixie out but the popular kids' bodyguard once again fouled his attempt and the boy never notice the concern look from the popular girl.

* * *

 _Be careful what you wish for…_

* * *

"Some people got it easy, find their true love in life…" Timmy muttered under his breath as he walked into his bedroom, "Ugh, it's not so easy to find true love like in movies, shows and books!" He tossed a book away from his backpack as he hop onto his bed, "Even dead people have better luck than me!"

"Aw, don't be like that." Wanda pop out from the fishbowl, "There are some people that don't find their true love and they turn out fine."

"Yeah, like me…" Cosmo grinned before he notice his wife's glare, "…Hehe, I mean not like me, I'm so glad that I find my true and beautiful love!" Timmy rolled his eyes at them.

* * *

 _Even when you're around a fairy baby with unlimited power!_

* * *

"I wish…" Timmy tossed around in his sleep as Poof float over him with a confusing coo, "I can find my true…" He slurred, "Loves…Adventure…Multiverse…Chin…"

"Poof?" Poof blinked to himself before he lift his magic rattler with a happy squeal, "Poof, poof." His parent always grants his godbrother the wishes and he will grant it, they will be so proud of him!

A powerful purple pulse erupts outward from Timmy's house and it stretch all way out of the world and beyond the universe.

* * *

 _Now he has to find his true loves…_

* * *

"Alright, all I have to do is just to find my true love…" Timmy shrugged his shoulders, he was standing in the odd long hallway with his fairies.

"True loves." Jorge cut him off, "As in plural."

"…Say what?" The boy looked at him with a blink.

"He said true loves, as in plural." Cosmo grinned before he tap his chin, "What's plural?"

"He has to find more than one true love to end this wish." Jorge narrowed his eyes with crossed arms, "Which bring me to that…Which one of you idiots grant this wish?!"

"Not me." Wanda said right away and they look at Cosmo as he pick his nose before he blink at him.

"Not me, I swear!" The green-haired fairy nearly screamed out as they kept staring at him and Poof look around as if he have his hand in cookie jar before he whistle innocently, better let his daddy take the blame for now.

* * *

 _Across the multiverse!_

* * *

"So which one do we visit?" Timmy looked at the countless doors as the hallway move past him magically.

"Oh, how about this one?" Wanda pointed at the door with three golden triangles symbol.

"No, this one, this one!" Cosmo opened the door and he peek inside before he close the door with a girly scream as several rotting arms clawing out, "Not this one, not this one!"

"I wish that door isn't there!" The boy cried out and the rattling door vanishes with a poof.

"Phew…" The green-haired fairy puffed out before he move to the other door with a goofy grin, "How about this one?" He peeked inside before he slam the door close again with a scream, "No, no!"

"And I wish he's not allowed to open any doors." Timmy deadpanned.

"Done." The pink-haired fairy deadpanned.

* * *

 _He will learn that the phase, 'true love knows no bounds', apply to everyone, even him…_

* * *

"Wait!" Timmy dropped his jaw, "How come are you okay with that?!"

"What do you mean?" An exotic woman raised her eyebrow at him.

"You, me…" He gestured at each other, "Aren't you bothered by the fact that I'm too young?!"

"No." The woman replied flatly, "Age does not matter to me at all…" She placed hand on her cheek, "After all, you interest me in more ways than you think."

"…Is that a good thing?" Timmy stared off into the space with widened eyes.

"Yes!" Cosmo called out behind the rock with a wide grin, "Look at her! She's a total babe! You're one lucky fella!"

"I can't believe that I'm saying it but I agreed with him." Wanda said, hiding behind the boulder with her husband and son.

* * *

 _And the true love all come in different shapes, sizes and species!_

* * *

Timmy slowly turns his head from one of his true loves to his fairy godparents, "…Wait, wait, how can that work out?!"

"Well, not all relationship is about physical." Wanda shrugged her shoulders, "Some relationship can be all about emotional connection."

"Girls." Cosmo elbowed his son with a chuckle, "They all care about emotional connections and talk."

"Poof?" Poof blinked confusingly.

"Oh, right, you're not at this age yet." The green-haired fairy rubbed his chin.

* * *

 _Even some of his enemies can be his true loves!_

* * *

"Voluptuous alien princess as your wife?" Cosmo gave his godson a thumb-up, "Awesome!"

Timmy duck under the flaming sword with cold sweats, "But a psycho killer alien as my wife…Not awesome!"

* * *

 _But like every adventure, they all come with enemies and risks!_

* * *

A muscular shadowy figure stroll through the forest and everything wither under the footsteps as the black smoke erupt from its back. **"Find the boy and bring him to me!"** The figure growled out and the darkness snake in all directions from its foot.

* * *

 _Can he make it out in one piece…While protecting his chastity!_

* * *

"Wait, my what?" Timmy looked up at the ceiling, breaking the fourth wall, and he pale at the voice behind him.

"Oh, there you are, darling." A seducing voice spoke, causing the boy to run down the long hallway with a scream. "Come back here and take me now!"

* * *

 **Find Your True LoveS!**

* * *

 **Summary:** **Timmy needs to learn not to make any wish in his sleep but with a mistake and one baby with unlimited power, he must travel through the multiverse to find his true loves. Yes, true loves as in more than one! Timmy, Timmy, how will you get yourself out of this one?**

 **Pairing: TimmyxHarem**

 **I admit that I am actually going to make this story at some point…Just because!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	4. Chosen One

**Here is the fourth trailer of MST!**

 **Fanfic: Xiaolin Showdown**

 **Title: The Chosen One**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story at all.**

* * *

The thunders boom out though the storm, following by a powerful wail and it belong to a baby as it lie in front of a giant gate. A monk run up to the wailing baby and he pick him up, looking around with squirting eyes before he retreat to his home with the baby. If he keep looking, he would notice a shadow fleeting across the forest and dozen shadows chase it down.

* * *

A young boy with large head slowly circle his left foot around behind his back as he swing his arms upward to the horizon, sliding himself into a stance and the rain suddenly pour everywhere without any warning.

* * *

"I…I just want to know where I come from and why I was left here…" The boy pulled his legs up to his chest with a sad sigh and a little green dragon pat his back.

"I wish I can help you there, Omi, but I don't think you will get any answers from that." The dragon said, "I mean, you were found at the front door and we don't find any clues at all. I'm sorry."

"…It's not fair, Dojo…" Omi buried his head into his legs, "Why me?"

* * *

Omi keep move his body around slowly as if he was dancing and the raindrops slow down until they all float in air, denying the gravity itself. He suddenly speed up, throwing several powerful moves and the raindrops come together as they form a giant water dragon. With a powerful stomp, he thrust his arms outward and the water dragon charge away from him with a roar. Omi immediately change his stance by standing up straight, pulling his fists at his sides with a deep breath.

* * *

The wall explode with a powerful blast and there were fires everywhere as Omi cover his face with his sleeves. "Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo, where are you?!" The boy called out worriedly before a figure appears in front of him and he look up to see a tall person in black-cladded outfit with mask. "W-Who are you?!" The young monk slides into his water dragon stance.

"Who am I is not important right now." The person spoke, "What's important right now is that we have to bring you to your rightful place."

"Rightful place?" Omi said confusingly, "…Wait, who's we?" As soon as he asked, several people appeared out of nowhere, surrounding him and they all just stare at him.

"Yes, your rightful place as the chosen one." The tall person replied before one of his men knock Omi out with a chop.

* * *

Omi stand unmoving, taking a few deep breaths through his nose and there was a low rumble.

* * *

"You are destined to be our leader…" A lean muscular man said stoically as he kneeled down with many masked people, "Because you hold the bloodline and you are its reincarnation. We have waited for so long until you finally born in a human form."

"W-Wait, wait, its' reincarnation?" Omi waved his hands up, "Who?"

"Soon all of your questions will be answered." The man spoke, "We must complete the ritual immediately."

* * *

Omi's eyes snap open to reveal white glowering eyes and the earth explode right behind him, revealing a giant earth dragon.

* * *

"O-Omi?!" The teenager girl gasped at the sight of the young monk with dozens of masked people at his back, "Is that you?"

"We are Omi and we are not Omi." Omi replied with closed eyes, holding onto an item with a redhead in black clothes.

"Okay, okay, enough of that." The redhead grumbled annoyingly, "Let's start the damn challenge or you can just give this to me already."

"We challenge you to…" Omi opened his eyes to look into the redhead's eyes, "Race across the bamboo sticks, three-ways and anything go. Choose your teammates well."

"…Dude, what's up with your eyes?!" The redhead stared at his changing-colored eyes and they both have slit pupils.

* * *

Omi raise both of his arms and the wind form around his right arm while the fire cover his left arm as the earth dragon coil around him. There was another rumble before the woods sprout out from the ground and the thunder strike everywhere as more and more elements slowly form around the young monk.

* * *

"No, it can't be…" The man with long black hair muttered with a widened eyes, "You can't be…"

"Yes, it is we…" Omi suddenly appeared in front of the man with his fingers up before he flicks his finger at him, sending the man skipping across the field like a pebble. "We are Ouroboros, the infinity dragon." The young girl attempt to drop her leg down on him from behind but the young monk catch her leg without look back and with a twist, the girl fly into the tree trunk with a heavy thud. "The world have fall into chaos, flow with nothing but sufferings and we must restore the balance." His eyes glower in white, "Starting with you, Chase…"

* * *

A sharp bellow erupting from Omi's mouth and dozen of earth pillars floating around him.

* * *

The giant green dragon twist its long body around though the air as three monks fight the masked warriors, attempting to get them off the dragon.

* * *

The robots fired their machine guns at the masked people and the skinny woman somehow cut each bullets in half, coming her away.

* * *

Omi take a step forward over the cliff and he keep walking across the gap as if he was walking on the solid ground to his opponents' amazement.

* * *

"We will end that." The young monk said calmly, "Together, you and us." He looked up to the sky and several dragons look down to him. "After all, the world belongs to us."

* * *

 **The Chosen One**

* * *

 **Summary:** **He never gets a chance to know his past…Until now when the past come for him. Omi will soon discover the truth behind his birth and what he is destined for. The question is will it change him into something different from the young monk we all know?**

 **Pairing: Unknown**

 **I honestly don't think I have seen any stories with Omi as a main character and it have been sitting around in my head for a long time.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	5. Legend of Finn: Hero Rising

**Here is the fifth trailer of MST!**

 **Fanfic: Adventure Time**

 **Title: Legend of Finn: Hero Rising**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story at all.**

* * *

Finn stare at his old sword sadly as his hands clench his short and he close his eyes tighter to hold his tears back. The memories of the party assault his mind and he throw himself on his bed angrily, not at them but at himself for not see the truth sooner.

* * *

The wind roar furiously, attempting to push the figure in brown tattered cloak back but he keep marching on up the highest slope as he hold onto his cloak and the tails of the cloak flow up in air.

* * *

"N-No…" A yellow dog-like creature stared at the paper in his hand as tears form within his eyes, "W-Why, Finn, why?" He whispered to the dark but there was no answer.

* * *

Heterochromia eyes peeks out under the shade of his cloak, his golden hair fluttered under the roaring wind and he slowly reach to the top of the cliff, overlooking a valley.

* * *

A odd creature scramble on its back in terror as a largest deadly creature loom over it with a crackle and the monster lift its' claw up before they hear a war cry from above. _**"IMPOSSIBLE!"**_ The monster looked up with dozen widened eyes, staring at a small figure in the distance as the figure hold up the sword in air.

* * *

A powerful burst of wind blows part of his cloak off to reveal a exotic sword at his left side and he slowly move his right hand up to cloak himself again, revealing a green metallic arm.

* * *

" _You are the one they spoke of."_ A glowering orb floats around Finn as he glanced at countless orbs of light, _"The last human, the wandering hero, the slayer of legends, and the one who will…"_

" **Silence, One from the future."** The second orb cut it off, **"That one can't know the future until it come for him in time."**

* * *

The figure hold his left arm out and he give out a sharp whistle before a fleeting shadow appear above him. An odd falcon-like creature land on his arm and it turn its head to the owner as he slowly pulls his hood down.

* * *

Finn kneels in the middle of clearing with his hands on the hilt of sword and it seems to be stuck in the ground. He slowly open his eyes open in a glare, just in time as several creatures leap through the fires with a battle cry and Finn pull the sword out with a yank. With a wide cleave, the creatures fall down in half and Finn keep his eyes trained onto the fire as a figure appear in front of him with a deep growl.

* * *

The figure reveal his face to the world and he whisper to his falcon-like creature softly. "It hasn't changed much after I left, Ryker…" He said with deep voice, "It's really hard to believe that I hail from this land."

"Your highness!" A voice called out as the figure turned his head slightly before a small creature stumble into his sight, "P-Please don't go ahead of us again, what if you get attacked by something?!"

"Don't worry, Swiftfoot, I know that place like back of my hand." The figure chuckled as he turned around to reveal some kind of armor and there was a unique emblem on his chest. "…And I told everybody not to call me highness, it's weird for me to be called like that."

"But your high…" The small creature cried out.

"Finn." The figure shook his head, "Call me Finn." He turned around to reveal several battle scars on his handsome face and he smile at the valley, it have been long time since he come home…Not as a hero-wannabe but a true hero and a king...

* * *

 **Legend of Finn: Hero Rising**

* * *

 **Summary:** **After a sudden realization, Finn the last human decide to set out on a journey on his own and he will never know that he will create a legend by taking the trails that leave deep marks behind. Watch on as he evolves from a useless hero-wannabe into a true legend.**

 **Pairing: Unknown, maybe harem.**

 **I really don't watch a lot of this show so I don't know the whole of it, only some basic. If that story gets through, it'll be one of several series! Yes, it will have a squeal…Or will it not? Who know?**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	6. The Ninja Killer

**Here is the sixth trailer of MST!**

 **Fanfic: Naruto**

 **Title: The Ninja Killer**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story at all.**

* * *

A six year old boy opened up a thick book to look a word up and he flip though pages until he finally find it. "Shinobi, covert agent." Naruto read out loud, "Their primary roles are espionage, sabotage, assassinations…" He read more details about the shinobi and a grin form on his lips. "Awesome! I'm gonna be one like mommy and daddy!"

* * *

 _His dream was shattered from the first moment he discovered the reality behind the society…_

* * *

"I'm gonna be a hero and famous!" One of the kids spoke up.

"I'm doing it for the money." Another kid said to his friend, "I'm going to be rich and own everything I want."

"I'm just here because there's a cute boy here." A girl giggled together with other girls and Naruto glance over his shoulder with a frown, overhearing everything.

"Ah, Naruto-nii-chan, I have flower-pressing class for second period." A red-haired girl turned her head to Naruto before she notice a frown on her twin, "Nii-chan, what's wrong?"

"…Nothing…" Naruto replied bitterly.

* * *

 _And he turns away from the shinobi society, vowing to reform it into a just world by any meaning…_

* * *

Naruto vomit out in the clearing and he wipe the remaining biles off his chin with a determined glint in his eyes, his body were littered with cuts and bandage tapes. He glances at the long rusty segregated knife in his hand and his eyes slowly shift over to complicating course that he just set up in secret. "Not there…" He hissed with raspy voice, "Not there, yet…" There was a psychotic glint within his eyes, "The just world…"

* * *

 _Even if he have to kill these who stand in his way!_

* * *

"The rest of you are just phonies…" A gruesome ninja appear above three genins, his hands fly to two hilts behind his shoulder blades. A pair of icy blue eyes narrowed at them through his black tattered bandage-like mask and he swiftly slash their backs with his swords as they try to get away from him. "Just money worshippers and fame-mongers pretending to be shinobis…Run around in light, not in shadow like the true shinobi!" His tongue snake out to the side of his cheeks, "Until this society wake up and rectifies itself…I will continue to do my work!"

* * *

 _With his notoriously growing, no one can stop him and his goal…_

* * *

"YOU ALL ARE…" Naruto loomed toward the group with maddening glint as he release a overwhelming amount of bloodlust that caused everyone to froze up in fear, "TARGET OF MY PURGE! ALL FOR THE SAKE OF JUST WORLD!" He took a step forward, "COME AND TRY ME! ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO KILL ME IS…A TRUE SHINOBI!"

'S-S-So much…' The redhead dropped down on her ass in shock and her sensei can't help but to take a step backward.

"COME!" Naruto took another step as his bloodlust create a black skull illusion behind him, "YOU PHONIES!"

* * *

The bloody gruesome ninja break though the window within the burning building, kicking a pudgy ninja down with his spike-laced boot and he fling a knife at another ninja. It sticks into the unlucky ninja's throat before the gruesome ninja pull it out with a twist. A psycho grin can be seen on his face.

* * *

"Shinobi is a title reserved for these who deserve it…" Naruto held an unconscious man up against the wall, staring at a young girl.

"Like you?" The girl frowned, narrowing her white eyes at him.

"No." Naruto smirked darkly, "I am not a shinobi…I am merely a civilian with will and conviction…I will do anything to abolish this decaying society and lead the world to just world…One must dying their hands in blood to do that!" He stared into her eyes with eerie expression, "I do not like killing young trainees but I'll kill anyone if they try to stop me from doing my work…Leave me be and scurry along." The little girl clenched her fist with a glare.

* * *

A teenage redhead widened her eyes at the slight of the gruesome ninja in the tree and he look back with a stern expression. "…N-N-Nii-chan, is that you?" Naruto wordlessly reach out to the hilts with hardened eyes, "Nii-chan?!"

"There he is!" A voice shouted out and Naruto's eyes dart to a masked ninja with several shinobis at his back.

"More phonies…" Naruto hissed softly before he vanish and reappear behind the group as the masked ninja dove at his right, courtesy of his instinct. Suddenly, blood explode from the unlucky shinobis' bodies and it rain down everywhere to the redhead's horror as Naruto lick some blood off his blade with insane glint. "They are like a bunch of cockroaches…Overflowing in this sham-filled society…"

"T-That guy, he's…" One of the survivors shivered in cold sweats and the gruesome ninja slowly turn to them.

* * *

 **The Ninja Killer**

* * *

 **Summary:** **Naruto want to be a ninja like his family and role models and he enter the academy to become a ninja. But it all change from chains of event that led up to turn him away from the shinobi world and become bitter and angry. Disillusioned by the reality of shinobi, he aim to reform the decaying society and he will see it becoming reality by any means!**

 **Pairing: Unknown**

 **Alive Minato, Kushina. Twin Sister with Kyuubi. Stain-like Naruto.**

 **I just got a crazy idea when I re-reading Boku No Hero Academia manga and some certain fics. Naruto is based off Stain (Even used some of his quotes) and he believe that the shinobi in Naruto-verse are fake for several reasons. Not sure if it's interesting or not.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


End file.
